


Lucian Wedding

by prince_noctease



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_noctease/pseuds/prince_noctease
Summary: My exchange to r3zuri. Merry Christmas! I hope you like it!





	Lucian Wedding




End file.
